


The Batman to My Joker

by supercalifragili



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Explicit Sexual Content, Halloween, Humor, M/M, Sexual Roleplay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-01
Updated: 2014-11-01
Packaged: 2018-02-23 11:02:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2545196
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/supercalifragili/pseuds/supercalifragili
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I can’t fuck you Zayn, I’m the Joker, see?” Liam reasons, his hands stopping on Zayn’s shoulders and Zayn stops his unbuttoning to look at him for a second confused, the brown of his eyes gleaming in the low light of the night<br/>“But we’re not… Is this some kind of sexual roleplay?” he questions, returning to unbutton his shirt, his voice turning a little lighter in tone<br/>“No, but I can’t, you should fuck me instead” Liam says and Zayn giggles, giggling is not a Batman thing.</p><p>Or, Liam and Zayn meet at Harry's Halloween party as enemies, but not really. Not at all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Batman to My Joker

**Author's Note:**

> Ha, this was quick and it's all Liam and Zayn's fault, today will forever be ingrained in my head, written in my skull.

“You know… We should be in character” Liam stutters quietly watching as Zayn takes his suit off, disposing the costume of the side of him, his dark shirt and pants beneath the black armour. Zayn shakes his head almost incredulous, his long hair flipping side to side as he advances onto him, his steps slow and anticipating.

Liam doesn’t know where they are, (probably in a room or in a stall or in the fucking bedroom of Harry’s sister or whatever) but Zayn is touching him now. He doesn’t know if it’s the alcohol or their costumes, but maybe his cock is far more interested about what Zayn is thinking of doing, slowly unzipping his jeans with practiced flicks and the faint noise of the zipper going down.

The party is forgotten, but Liam can remember how Zayn looked at him when they spotted each other in front of the couch; Zayn’s unmistakable beard and the freckle in his eye, the smirk he had on when he checked him out, the _I see you are my enemy, uh?_  whispered in his ear. They kind of didn't talk, Batman and Joker don't really talk in front of people, but they can touch so Liam pushed him against a wall and kissed him quickly and Zayn dragged him in the bathroom for a quick blowjob and Liam listened to him talking about his lips and his mouth and _Oh fuck, Liam,_  he said.

Zayn smiles succinctly with his mask still on and strokes his way down Liam's pants, chuckling when Liam groans and shuts his eyes closed for a second; it shouldn’t be this easy getting off in a house full of people dancing and being drunk, but Zayn knows how to find Liam and get him where he wants to.

It is not the first time they’ve done this-the fucking in dark and easily accessible places- but who knew they’d come to Harry’s Halloween party dressed as Joker and Batman, who does that?

Liam is still dressed, his clothes getting tighter and tighter by the second and he’s going to bust a nut any moment if Zayn continues stroking him like that, his hand slipping inside his Batman boxers as he laughs noticing them.

“Meaning we should hate each other?” Zayn asks slipping his mask off and leaving it on the top of his head, the line of his lips attached to his neck and baring his teeth there below the sensitive spot of his neck and biting there gradually till the it feels as if he’s drawing blood, Liam’s head is light.

“Yeah, yeah fuck Zayn-” his hips thrust up against Zayn’s hands, the soft pads of his fingers gripping his cockhead and dragging his foreskin down firmly, as he gasps for air

“Still, I think the Joker would have loved to fuck Batman, some sort of sexual tension there” Zayn whispers in his ears, the hot air making him go mad with desire and it’s so perfect, he’s loving every minute of this and Zayn is coming back up again, hands working the buttons of his vest and the ones of his white chemise too

“I can’t fuck you Zayn, I’m the Joker, see?” Liam reasons, his hands stopping on Zayn’s shoulders and Zayn stops his unbuttoning to look at him for a second confused, the brown of his eyes gleaming in the low light of the night

“But we’re not… Is this some kind of sexual roleplay?” he questions, returning to unbutton his shirt, his voice turning a little lighter in tone

“No, but I can’t, you should fuck me instead” Liam says and Zayn giggles, giggling is not a Batman thing.

“So this is all it takes for me to stick my dick up your arse?” he asks, lowering the shirt and vests along his arms and leaving them tight on his elbows

“Well, if I would have been Batman and you the Joker it would have been different” Liam continues poiting to his painted face, make up probably all smeared and messy.

“I can’t believe you” is the only thing Zayn says stunned before lowering himself, grabbing him by his hips and throwing him over his shoulders.

Liam moans, his dick brushing on Zayn’s shoulder as Zayn's walks steadily towards the door and opens it with one hand. They’re still engulfed in darkness when they enter the other room and Liam is okay with that, Batman and Joker always meet in the dark.

“Can you keep a secret?” Zayn swats his bum, a jolt of pleasure flowing through Liam’s skin

“Yeah” he murmurs as Zayn lays him down on a soft surface, shabby and smooth on the bare skin of his neck and shoulders, his hands touching every bit of his skin.

“I’m going to fuck you in Harry’s room, on this furry dark carpet he loves so much, you’re never going to tell him, yeah?” he whispers like a secret settling between his legs as he brings his hands inside the back of his jeans and takes out a little sachet of lube and a condom, waving them between his fingers with a smile

Liam nods quickly “Are you going to fuck me then?” he asks finding Zayn’s eyes in the dark as Zayn drags his tight pants off his legs and leaves them beside him, his pupils dilated as he stares back at him with a smirk, coating his fingers with lube

“You take nicely upon the role of the Joker, always eager…”

“I kind of fingered myself already” Liam admits quickly, heat flooding his cheeks, he remembers how it felt to think about Zayn’s fingers while he was working his own inside his hole under the hot jet of water in his shower.

“How nice of you” Zayn whispers as he lowers himself on Liam’s cock, his hot mouth enveloping him and Liam forgets about everything, fucking everything.

He wishes he could open his eyes but his body doesn't seem to cooperate, Zayn's two fingers sneaking along his crack and pressing against his asshole already pliant and conforming quickly to his middle and ring finger, making squelching noises as they start pumping in slowly. At the first knuckles in, Liam moans lewdly, arching up against Zayn’s body in search of relief, any kind of relief, Zayn's mouth hot and wet sucking and licking till Liam's mind is no more. Zayn's fingers are still pumping quickly inside him, the occasional brush on his prostate making him see stars in his eyelids and the pleasure is so overwhelming.

Liam knows he can't come, he can't come now, so he shuts his eyes and breathes as much air as he can, almost gulping for it, but Zayn crooks his fingers and Liam can't fucking take it anymore coming hard on his chest, and forgetting about his latter precaution. Zayn's hand is still stroking his cock leisurely until Liam whimpers lowly and swats it away, Zayn grabs the condom by his side, he puts it on, rolling quickly it on his length as he bites his lips and closes his eyes for a moment. Liam watches as Zayn coats his cock with lube with his left hand and sits on his knees looking at him seductively, approaching until he's lined up with Liam's hole and his hands travel up to his hips, some wondering thought painted on his face.

"Want me to fuck you with my mask on?" Zayn asks, lowering the black mask on his face, only his eyes visible

"Yes" and Zayn thrusts into him swiftly, knocking the air out Liam's lungs and doesn't wait building up a steady rhythm and Liam is left moaning in bliss, wrapping his legs on Zayn's middle

“I could fuck you like this forever, Joker” Zayn grunts smiling like a fool and Liam laughs looking at the lucid black mask on Zayn's face, how it frames his eyes and pink lips

It's the most beautiful thing he’s ever done in spite of the darkness of the room and the smell of the alcohol, even though they are in Harry’s room and after all this time he's okay with that, the Joker loves messing about during the night. It's the most beautiful thing he’s ever done because it's Zayn fucking him as Batman, and it’s almost all he’s ever wanted... Maybe he is totally into roleplay.

“Fuck me, then” Liam moans slipping his hand to find Zayn's own and interlocking their fingers together

It’s almost unbearable for Liam's body and mind. Liam's breath is coming short and Zayn's eyes are not leaving his, not even for a moment, it's as if he wants to devour him. Liam pants, he pants and he gets closer to Zayn's body and it becomes too much again, Zayn's eyes and the lacerating and relentless hit of skin, his chest sweaty and glistening in the rays of the moon filtering the curtains above them.

The pleasure burns his veins, he doesn’t know what it is passion or imminent madness and he feels like the Joker, how strong madness screams in his ears and rocks shudders along his body and he fucking laughs like he’s gone with his head or somewhat, Zayn’s hands gripping at the flesh of his thighs as he pounds into him, almost cutting off his breath.

Zayn kisses him holding him by his nape, their lips duelling and swiping languidly on each other, their tongues sweet and merciless, and Zayn’s fucking him so hard, gripping his sides forcibly and thrusting his hips quickly. Zayn thrusts inside with a flash of hips. One gesture of Zayn’s hand on his dick and Liam comes, Zayn with him. He pants, with his mouth against Zayn’s neck, his lips on Zayn’s silver cool necklace, the one Liam gave him after his hockey game last year. Zayn comes inside him, but Liam doesn’t care, he is still breathing hard, his skin tingling a little, but he sits up on his arse, pain shocking his eyes as he stares at Zayn’s limp dick.

“You make a good Batman” Liam chuckles

“You make a wonderful Joker” Zayn counters as well “And we’re dirty as fuck, let’s shower, I’ll clean you up”

"Now there's a Batman!" Liam chuckles in his Joker's voice, Zayn flicks him on the forehead teasingly.

And Liam is okay with that too, he’s the Joker after all.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for all the mistakes, deeply sorry and I'm sorry if this is a mess, but I had to write something down.  
> Thanks for reading and Happy Halloween!


End file.
